Ice and Water
by shanejayell
Summary: Sailor Moon Alternate Universe! Ami is invited to New Years with Michiru...
1. Chapter 1

Ice and Water: Part One of Two

Professor Ami Mizuno picked her way down towards the shore, the blue haired young woman dressed in black jeans and a jacket, her runners providing good grips on the slick rocks as she left the sounds of a party behind her. In her one hand she carried a bottle of fine wine and in the other was a plastic glass as she reached the sandy shore, standing there a moment in silence while looking out over the waters of Tokyo bay.

Sitting down on a rock outcropping Ami shivered a little, but cracked open the bottle and poured herself a drink as a fine mist splashed up at her from the waves. "Happy new year," she murmured and drank, feeling oddly glad that none of her fellow researchers in marine biology were out here, "here's hoping it's better than last year."

It had been a rough few months for Ami, beginning with the discovery that her long time lover had been cheating on her for nearly a year. Despite all of Makoto's tearful protests that it would never happen again she had moved out of their house, originally going back home with her mother then when she couldn't bear that anymore into a small apartment. The only good thing was that without a relationship to slow her down, she was doing well professionally and had landed this prestigious job studying the effects of climate change on the life in Tokyo bay.

"Hurrah for me," Ami murmured, taking another careful drink, listening to the sounds of birds off in the distance and the lapping waves.

"And what are you doing out here all alone?" the voice asked, startling Ami slightly. Michiru Kaoru smiled slightly as she came around a section of rocks, her green hair flowing around her lovely face as she walked over to Ami's side. "I was wondering where you disappeared to after the office party," she continued softly, looking at Ami with concern.

"Celebrating the new year," Ami shrugged slightly uncomfortably, deliberately not looking at her. Michiru was a climateologist unlike Ami's biology specialties, but they had quickly found they could work well together on their projects. To Ami's surprise she had also realized she was attracted to the elegant lady, but had firmly squelched those feelings.

"You're going to get a reputation as a recluse," Michiru noted as she sat on a nearby stone just beside Ami's. She slim, graceful limbs settled easily, her eyes warm with concern as she continued, "I think Haruka was worried about you, too."

Ami tried not to wince at the mention of Haruka Tenoh's name, but it was hard. Michiru and her lover had been together for several years, and the slim blonde seemed to be her perfect compliment, a strong, outgoing person to balance Michiru's quiet confidence.

"Thank you," Ami managed gruffly, "but I'd rather be alone, please."

Michiru studied her silently, then she reached out to rest a hand on her coat-covered arm. "I was hoping that you'd decide to come to our New Years party tonight," she said quietly before adding hesitantly, "I... missed you."

A flash of guilt made Ami look away from that compassionate gaze, looking out at the waters of the bay. Feeling deeply uncomfortable with her attraction to Michiru she had deliberately pulled back from her growing friendship with the other woman, and only now did she realize how mixed a set of signals she was sending out.

"I'm sorry," Ami said softly, deciding to be at least partially honest with her, "I'm having some personal problems lately."

"Makoto?" Michiru asked. Seeing Ami's surprised glance she shrugged slightly, "I'm sorry, but stories do go around."

'Not quite what I met by personal problems, but it's close enough,' Ami thought wryly, feeling perversely glad about the efficiency of the office grapevine. "I feel so angry about it at times, and foolishly betrayed," she said, adding mentally, 'and that's why I won't put myself in that same position with you and Haruka.'

"I understand," Michiru said softly. She smiled suddenly as she studied Ami, "Were you worried we were going to try to set you up with a date at the office party?"

"Knowing our fearless leader," Ami jokingly referred to Dr. Tomoe, glad that Michiru was changing the subject, "it's quite possible." She ran a hand through her blue hair, "When I noticed the strange ladies with him, I was sure he was setting me up for something."

"Well, I promise no matchmaking," Michiru said as she got up. Gracefully offering her hand to Ami she smiled, "Please come?"

Ami took it, giving in as gracefully as she could manage. "Well, all right," she said, "but I'm not promising to stick around too long."

"Don't worry," Michiru kept her hand as they picked their way up the rocky shore, "it's mostly friends of Haruka and I, and a few work mates."

'That's not too comforting,' Ami thought as they reached the road, a sleek sports car waiting there. Haruka Tenoh leaned against the side, her sandy blonde hair falling into her eyes and a gentle smile on her face. Ami felt a flash of resentment at how good she looked in a casual suit, then firmly quashed the feeling.

"Ami-sensei," Haruka smiled charmingly as she opened the car doors, "good to see my partner talked you into joining us."

"Thank you for the invitation," Ami smiled as she dropped her plastic cup in the garbage before taking the back seat, almost wishing that she could resent the blonde. It would be so much easier to have the sort of feelings Ami did if Haruka was a jerk, but the blonde was so caring to Michiru it was almost revolting.

Michiru gracefully climbed in to the passenger seat, turning to the side a moment to take a good look back at Ami. "You know," she said to Ami teasingly as Haruka got them going, "I thought that Minako was going to spill her drink when you walked in tonight. You don't normally dress so butch, I think it made her see you in a whole new light."

"She's not really my type," Ami murmured, thinking a second of the gorgeous blonde secretary. She handled the paperwork and computer services for most of the lab, and despite the reputation of most blondes she was as sharp as a tack. Sadly, she was very flighty in her relationships, at least according to the office gossips.

"Remind me not to introduce her to Usagi," Haruka murmured to Michiru while she maneuvered them through Tokyo traffic.

"Don't be mean," Michiru chuckled, "Usagi's not that bad."

"So are there going to be couples or singles at this party?" Ami asked curiously. Looking forward she saw Michiru's face alternating in light and shadow from the passing street lights, giving her an almost unearthly kind of beauty.

"Bit of a mix," Haruka turned the car, moving into a residential block, "there's Usagi and her girlfriend Rei, a old friend of my university days, Juri Arisugawa, and Mina from your lab. I also understand a few friends from Michiru's musical days will be coming."

"Seiya Kou will be there," Michiru smiled wryly, "and try to help me keep her away from Haruka, they don't get along." She ignored Haruka's protest and continued, "I also talked Reika Chang into coming, she's making a name for herself as Vision."

Haruka smoothly pulled them into the underground parking lot of a high-rise, getting out then smoothly opening Michiru's door. As they walked to the elevator Haruka smiled wryly, "Sorry to ask you to play referee between me and Seiya, it's the old ex-lover syndrome."

"Eh?" Ami blinked as the elevator arrived with a soft chime.

"Seiya and I dated when I pursued the violin in my younger days," Michiru explained casually as she hit the switch for the tenth floor, "and she's a flirt."

"In your younger days?" Haruka teased, "You sound like a granny."

"I wouldn't pursue that," Ami murmured and got a laugh from both women even as the elevator gently came to a stop.

"You'll pay for that granny remark later," Michiru warned Haruka.

"I can hardly wait," Haruka purred as the doors opened.

'This is going to be a long night,' Ami thought wryly, even though she was enjoying watching the two of them. "If you don't stop that," she mock threatened, "I'm going to have to take steps."

Surprisingly Michiru took one of Ami's arms, Haruka the other and they set off down the hall together. "You know," Michiru leaned close to softly murmur in Ami's ear, "I almost would like to see what you'd do."

"Michiru," Ami blushed red.

Haruka laughed as she opened the apartment door, releasing the sounds of a busy party inside. "You are going to have an... interesting night," she promised as they went inside.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Ice and Water: Part Two of Two

"So you work with Michiru?" Seiya Kou asked charmingly.

Ami sighed softly. There were several things that Ami had rapidly learned about her profession, not too long after she graduated university. The first was that it wasn't understood by most laymen, second that words like 'marine biologist' and 'climate change' quickly made people's eyes glaze over and third simply that her work probably wouldn't make good party conversation. Therefore whenever anyone asked about her job she sketched in an outline and then quickly changed the subject.

Noting that she had already achieved 'eye-glaze' Ami asked the tall woman, "And do you actually cross-dress in your performances?"

Seiya smiled back as she took a drink, her long black ponytail flowing down her back. "Yes and no," she answered, "we all wear men's suits, but we don't conceal our gender, either." They stood close but not uncomfortably so, the other woman respecting Ami's space.

"It must be interesting," Ami murmured, her own blue hair falling into her eyes. Her black jeans hugged her slim body, the simple white T-shirt she had picked out clinging as she sweated a bit. Feeling a gaze resting on her Ami looked up, blinking as she met Michiru's searching gaze, then the other woman looked away.

"Ah, yes," Seiya saw the interaction, eyes twinkling with amusement, "you have to watch out for Michiru, her cool surface can be deceptive."

"Oh?" Ami asked almost unwillingly.

Seiya chuckled softly at that, knowing that Ami wanted to know more no matter how casual she seemed. "You know we dated?" she asked and when Ami nodded she continued, "I may have a reputation as a player but it was she who went after me."

Ami felt her gaze drawn back to Michiru, noticing her talking to a tall orange haired woman, then Michiru shifted so that she could see Ami again, her lips drawing up in a beautiful smile as they saw each other again. Forcing herself to look at Seiya she conceded, "I can imagine." Seiya looked at he and suddenly Ami felt oddly frightened by the piercing quality of the woman's eyes, wondering what secrets she could see.

With a faint smile Seiya sipped at her drink then murmured, "Don't be too surprised if she or Haruka do approach you tonight."

Ami was swallowing as Seiya said that and nearly choked on her drink. "What?" she managed, wheezing slightly.

"Sorry," Seiya apologized, reaching out to firmly thump the other woman's back. Once she was sure Ami was recovered she said wryly, "I thought you already knew, but Michiru and Haruka have a open relationship."

'Open...?' Ami thought in surprise as Seiya excused herself, stalking through the crowd. Feeling more than a little confused she retreated to the mini-bar, pouring herself another drink and being careful to go easy on the alcohol.

"So," the voice purred "you're the famous Ami Mizuno."

Ami turned around to see the tall, orange haired woman standing nearby, casually wearing a dress that probably would have cost Ami a month's salary, at least. "I'm not sure what you mean," Ami said mildly, "miss...?"

Gazing at her with a frankly predatory look in her eyes she purred, "Arisugawa Juri." She studied Ami for a moment she continued, "After hearing Michiru talk about you, I thought I should see you for myself."

Ami felt a flash of warmth knowing that Michiru talked about her, but she stayed cool. "That's nice," she said with a slight smile.

Juri chuckled softly, the two soon falling into quiet conversation. Thankfully Juri soon made it clear her interest was based more on Ami's resemblance to a old friend of Juri's, and once Ami clarified that she wasn't available Juri backed off gracefully.

As the evening passed Ami was introduced around, talking to each of the couples and guests, snacking and occasionally dancing when asked. Once midnight came they raised their glasses in a toast to celebrate the new year even as they saw the celebrations in Tokyo on TV.

And all the time Ami would feel that gaze resting on her, or look up and meet Michiru's smoky eyes. Each time Ami wondered what was going through her friend Michiru's mind, what she was thinking about when she considered Ami so intently.

'I should get out of here before I embarrass myself,' Ami thought, carefully making her way to the door as the others began to quietly take their leave. Part of her wanted to linger, to take Michiru aside and find out if what Seiya had said was true.. but she was scared, too.

"Going so soon?" Haruka's voice startled Ami from her guilty thoughts. Running a hand through her blonde hair she said apologetically, "I need to go run Arisugawa home, would you mind keeping Michiru company until I get back?"

"I..." Ami croaked out, then she cleared her throat. 'What is she thinking?' Ami wondered weakly, 'Doesn't she see what's going on here?' Taking a steadying breath she managed to say, "Of course, if you want me to."

"Thanks," Haruka squeezed Ami's shoulder gently, "it'll mean a lot to Michiru."

Ami's mind was oddly blank as she watched Haruka and Juri leave, making her and Michiru the last two people in the room. Michiru smiled at her, gently taking Ami's hand and drawing her over to the couch as she sighed, "I hope Seiya and Juri weren't too aggressive."

Ami followed, her skin tingling a little in Michiru's gentle but firm grip. "Seiya was a prefect gentleman, more or less," she answered her as she sat down, "and Juri backed off once I explained I wasn't available."

There was an odd look on Michiru's face when she heard that, almost pain. "Are you seeing someone?" she asked softly, sitting close to Ami despite the large size of the couch.

Ami felt herself falling into Michiru's eyes, but forced herself to focus. "I'm not," Ami smiled wryly, "but Juri didn't need to know that." The scent of Michiru's perfume teased her nose, and sitting so close she could feel the warmth radiating off of her.

"I'm glad," Michiru murmured, reaching out to rest a hand on Ami's.

"I need to go," Ami made herself rise, her legs made shaky by a sudden surge of desire. If she stayed there on the couch much longer she knew she would do something that she or Michiru might regret... "I'll call a taxi back to the lab and get my car."

"No," Michiru rose to fiercely take Ami's hand, looking into her eyes with an expression of mixed fondness and annoyance. "For someone as smart as you are," she said gently, "you can be remarkably stupid."

"Michiru..." Ami didn't want to say it, knowing that the hope blossoming in her heart was probably just a case of self delusion.

Then swiftly Michiru closed the distance, pressing her lips hungrily to Ami's as she wrapped her arms around her. Ami moaned silently as Michiru circled her body with her surprisingly strong arms, the kiss feverish as they were pulled together tightly.

"What about Haruka...?" Ami managed breathlessly a few moments later, Michiru's arms still wrapped around her neck.

Michiru's gaze was kind, "She knows, Ami... why do you think she's taking so long just driving Juri home?"

The next kiss obliterated the other questions from Ami's mind, a gentle tongue stroking against her own, fingers sliding down her back and caressing her skin. Gently she was pulled down to the couch, passionate kisses shifting to searching touches, and then a swift disrobing. Throughout the long night they delighted in each other's bodies, exhausting each other with sweet pleasures and wild imaginations.

The next morning Ami awoke in a strange bed, gazing for long minutes at Michiru's soundly sleeping form. Sounds off in the distance drew her from the bed and dressing quickly in her shirt and underwear Ami went to take a look.

Haruka Tenoh had coffee on in the kitchen, her clothes a bit rumpled and short blonde hair standing up a bit. "Good morning," she smiled pleasantly as she put another cup of coffee down on the table, "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed but you two were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to disturb you."

"I'm so sorry," Ami said softly as she sat, keeping her eyes down at her coffee, "I never expected this to happen..."

Haruka chuckled softly, sitting across from Ami at the little table. "It's all right," she said firmly, "I'm sure Michiru told you that I know, right?"

"Well, yes," Ami admitted, "but.. you love her."

"Yes I do," Haruka said patiently, "and I know she loves me." A sudden smile, "And I also know that she loves you, and that doesn't detract from her loving me, too."

"I never thought about it that way," Ami admitted softly.

"Not that I didn't get jealous originally," Haruka conceded with a shrug, "but after Michiru introduced you to me, I couldn't help liking you."

"Morning," Michiru said to them sleepily as she walked in the kitchen, wearing a old robe around her beautiful body.

Ami felt that familiar flash of desire again, unabated even by their lustful night, and noted Haruka had a similar look on her face. They exchanged a sympathetic glance even as she though, 'I wonder if I could get used to...?'

"Did you ask Ami about our offer yet?" Michiru asked as she poured a cup of coffee.

"I was just about to," Haruka grinned impishly.

"Eh?" Ami blinked.

"I remember you mentioning you were looking for a place since you left Makoto," Michiru took a drink of her coffee with a happy sigh then continued, "and that you were living in a uncomfortable little apartment."

"Well, yes," Ami confirmed, wondering where this was going.

Haruka was clearly enjoying her confusion, and her smile was nearly wicked. "Well," she smoothly took over, "we just happen to have a comfortably sized basement, one that could be easily converted into a suite."

"You're asking me to move in with you?" Ami squeaked.

Michiru set her cup down, took Haruka's hand and then Ami's. "Please," she said, squeezing both of them gently.

"This is a very bad idea," Ami said weakly, her pulse pounding in her ears, "not to mention being totally insane."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Haruka smiled then purred seductively, "I'm hoping for a yes, if only to... get to know you better."

"Don't scare her off," Michiru slapped Haruka's arm.

'Very, very bad idea,' Ami thought, imagining all the things that could go wrong. Looking up she saw the love in Michiru's eyes along with compassion and caring in Haruka's, and suddenly her mind was made up for her. "Yes," Ami said with a firm nod.

The End

Notes: This started out as a request from a reader for a Ami/Michiru fic, and the idea sort of bubbled in the back of my brain for awhile until I got this. I couldn't quite see Ami breaking up a couple, even by accident, so I wrote the ending this way...


End file.
